Dream You To Life
by amorza
Summary: Summary: Sesshoumaru is a famous art dealer and painter when he comes across the woman who has been haunting his dreams. Who is the mystery woman who is his muse for his Egyptian art collection? Idea from Cassie. SessOC


Dream you to life

One-Shot

By K.C. Goodman

This is another idea given to me by my friend Cassie BKA **Sesshomaru170**. She is awesome with her ideas for fanfic's check her out sometime on AFF. One more thing, if you haven't read Queens and Lords another one of her ideas that I wrote, please do.

Summary: Sesshoumaru is a famous art dealer and painter when he comes across the woman who has been haunting his dreams. Who is the mystery woman who is his muse for his Egyptian art collection?

Idea from Cassie

Sesshoumaru wakes up with a light sheen of perspiration on his exposed pale skin and frowned. Once again he has dreamed of this woman who looks awfully like Inuyasha's mate Kagome but with darker skin and rosy pink eyes. Finding more inspiration he paints to get the stunning vision of her silhouette out of his mind. While walking into his art room he scowled at all the paintings and sculptures that bared her likeness. Taking a paint brush he begins to mix vibrant cool tones and creates another quick masterpiece. He takes a step back to admire his work. Her pink eyes stand out in all the blues and purples on the easel. Again she is nude and pleasuring herself in the mist of peaking into a wonderful climax this time he is there hiding with glowing red eyes watching her from the shadows wishing that he could take her. He knows its forbidden for him to take a human as his own but she, this beautiful forbidden fruit looks so delightful not only in his dream but on a canvas as well.

He shuffles back into his room, lays nude onto golden silk sheets and allows sleep to over take him again. The dream begins where it left off.

He is flying to Rome on a business courtship when he finds an exotic woman pleasuring herself in a meadow of flowers. The scent of her arousal stop's him in mid flight. It is spring, and lust and love is in the air. He lands gracefully behind a white pillar and watches her message her nipples and clit. He hears her sigh and moan while she placed two small fingers into her wetness. The faster she goes the more he wants her. _One small tryst is fine_, his inner demon says, but he quells his beast and walks away.

Its morning and Sesshoumaru calls his secretary, he figures if he rid himself of the art of the unknown beauty in his dreams then they would end.

"Kagome, plan an art exhibit for this weekend. Make sure to add that all proceeds will be donated to the orphanage Shippo owns."

"Wow, Sesshoumaru it has been awhile since you have done a show! I can't wait..." Kagome begins to babble but is cut off by a dial tone.

Its tea time in the Taiyoukai of Europe's mansion and thirty of his daughters will be arriving with his grandchildren. Christoph, a lion youkai, sits in the garden along with Chloe his youngest cub waiting the arrival of his family when an invitation arrives from the Inu no Taisho of Japan.

"Well young Sesshoumaru will be having a display of his newest artwork Chloe and we have been invited. Since I have a previous engagement you will represent the pride my dear," Christoph said to his daughter. She was his last hope for a healthy alliance with the Japanese Lord and ruler of all youkai since the great war. He lost to Lord Sesshoumaru in a duel for supreme authority in the demon world. He should have died but Lord Sesshoumaru sent him and his mate packing back to London. Since then relations with Japan have been strained, he hoped his unmated daughter would to the trick.

"Father I would be delighted to go. As you know I love art and although I have not seen his work I am sure he is pretty good. What do you say?"

"Hn…I…" he started but was interrupted by his young grandson pouncing him. The laughter of his grandchildren followed as all 60 of them attacked him playfully.

Chloe feeling out of place left the garden and went straight into her room. The lustful scent of her earlier release still fragranced the air. She had been dreaming of this handsome youkai for weeks. Her dream always seemed to start as she is about to climax she hears the soft footsteps of a youkai walking away from her. Flushed, she would beg him to stay. She knew the satisfaction her body needed rested in the crimson eyed demon before her and willingly gave herself to him.

She felt his hands all over her ripe body. Her mind would race as he plunged his warm textured tongue into her dripping cavern releasing years of pent up frustration. She had long for this day since she first went into heat and now she finally found her mate. Before he claimed her she would wake up. Each morning Chloe masturbated to the image of this unknown youkai in her mind and climaxed with a soft sigh.

Now she retreated into her silent haven and prepared for her diplomatic trip to Japan. She heard such dreadful tale's of Lord Sesshoumaru that she was sure being polite would be a difficult task. For her this was the worst time for her to go since she knew during the art show she would be in heat.

Seven days later, Chloe felt the excitement building as she checked into her suite at the House of the Moon. She had received many strange looks when she entered the place. Her honey brown complexion compared to their snowy white made her stand out. She had encountered this before in America while it was in its infancy, but this was the 21st century surely Japanese youkai knew that the reigning Taiyoukai of Europe was black.

"My Lady, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West would like extend his gratitude and hopes your stay in the Western palace is well," a little green imp greeted and bowed.

"Where is the Lord? Will I meet him before the show tonight?"

"No my Lady, Lord Sesshoumaru is attending to some business today, you will however meet Lord Inuyasha and his mate Miko Kagome," the female imp relied.

"Very well," Chloe said.

Once the doors closed, she felt lonely. This was the first time she was away from home without the company of her sisters. Oh well, she thought. Chloe began exploring the art in her room. Unlike most females she didn't care for the luxurious items in the room, she loved the art. One in particular caught her attention, an ebony woman sitting in an ancient Egyptian boat staring off in the vastness of a large river. She looked like her grandmother Nefertiti the mysterious Queen of Egypt.

"My lady it is time to go," said the imp in a squeaky tone. "Ah there is that painting I have been looking all over for it."

"Will this painting be one of the pieces shown tonight?"

"Indeed my lady this is the main one. My lord painted it three nights ago. He ran out of space in his art room and must have placed it here. Now my lady, allow me to escort you to Lord Inuyasha and his Miko Kagome."

Chloe quietly follow the small green imp to a beautiful dining hall. She saw a human girl radiating with fuchsia energy and the legendary Lord Inuyasha sitting at the end of the low table. Chloe bowed and lowered herself gracefully, "I am Lady Chloe, daughter of Christoph, Taiyoukai of Europe, I would like to apologize for my father's absence he had other matters to attend to."

"No need, would you like some tea?" Kagome kindly asked.

"Yes, thank you," Chloe answered remember to bow in respect to Kagome.

"You can quit being all stuck up around us we aint like my bastard brother," Inuyasha added with his arms crossed.

Taken back by his impoliteness Chloe gasped and looked at his mate for confirmation.

"Lady Chloe what my mate is trying to say is you don't have to be formal with us. We prefer not to use title's I am just Kagome and he is just Inuyasha."

"I will remember that Kagome and please Chloe," she answered still remembering to bow.

"Cut that bowing shit out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said, causing her mate to crash into the ground.

Unable to hold her laughter, Chloe howled in glee at the scene of the irritated hanyou with his face plastered on the ground.

Kagome joined Chloe while Inuyasha cursed about crazy pussy's and bitches.

The conversation was light with the occasional outburst from Inuyasha. Kagome and Chloe exchanged stories from their child hoods and found that although theoretically they were the same age Kagome's life as a miko was much more engaging then being the youngest of thirty-one cubs. Hearing the epic story of the Shikon Miko fascinated Chloe. All youkai knew of Kagome and her story but hearing it from the horse's mouth was…remarkable.

Kagome used the time that she was telling Chloe about her journey to peer into her mind. That was the true reasoning behind their initial meeting. Kagome did not like being used in the manner but the safety of the West stood on her miko ability to find out about any plots against Sesshoumaru. Sensing no ill will from Chloe Kagome told Inuyasha he could go, she wanted to talk more with the young youkai.

Once Inuyasha was out of earshot Kagome bodly asked, "Do you love him?"

Chloe choked on her tea, "Pardon me?"

Kagome smiled at her new found friend and explained, "As miko I can read your thoughts and dreams. Do you love the man in your dreams?"

"I am unsure. I don't know who he is," now thoroughly embarrassed Chloe blushed as she answered.

Now it was Kagome's turn to choke. Surely she had to know who Sesshoumaru was. "You don't?"

"No Kagome all I know is I dream of him every night. It's always the same dream and it always ends…well…like that," Chloe said turning a new shade of red.

Kagome giggled, _this is going to be so much fun. It has been too long since I last played match maker_. "Well let's go shopping for tonight I am sure you need a kimono right?"

"No I have one but I do need some shoes," Chloe said enjoying the idea of shopping.

"Great, lets go," Kagome said pulling Chloe off towards the front door.

"Bastard what are you doing?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Not that I have to explain anything to you, my dear brother, but I am arranging my art work."

"Keh, looks like a much of crap to me…wait she looks familiar."

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. _There is no way Inuyasha could be dreaming of another woman. Not while being mated or Kagome would feel the infidelity_. "Hn"

"Oh well, with so many people me and Kagome have seen today I could be mistaken. I know one thing there better be some grade A sake tonight," Inuyasha said slightly licking his lips.

Never looking in Inuyasha's direction Sesshoumaru continued in arranging his latest pieces. "There will be but you are not allowed to drink.

"WHAT? Fuck Sesshoumaru why not!"

"Because my dear brother I want my art to sell. A drunken hanyou will not ruin this Sesshoumaru's display," he answered remembering the last time Inuyasha drank during one of his events.

"Yeah whatever, So how many people are supposed to be here?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject. Kagome almost sat in to hell for is actions at the last art show.

"About 200," Sesshoumaru said turning towards Inuyasha.

"Dammit how on earth am I supposed to maintain the security of your work with so many people?" Inuyasha knew that he his brother did this on purpose. With all the valuables in the house and the gala being for Shippo's charity someone would be lerking around just waiting to steal something.

"Not my problem."

Now pissed Inuyasha walked out the door with a "KEH."

After another long night Sesshoumaru needed rest. Usually a youkai did not require much sleep but he hasn't slept in weeks. He has been dreaming of the beautiful woman in his painting. "Inuyasha I do not have the time nor the patience to entertain you. I need to rest."

"Hey what's bothering you?"

"Dreams," he said before walking away.

Two hours later Kagome and Chloe returned to the palace with bags in tote. "I hope my father doesn't lose it when he see's the credit card bill."

"You, Inuyasha is going to hit the ceiling."

Both girls laughed as they entered the foyer. "Well I guess I will see you tonight Chloe," Kagome said hugging the lion youkai. "Until tonight."

As Chloe padded to her room, she heard Inuyasha yell at the top of his lungs at Kagome and all the bags she had. She laughed, _I guess I am next_.

"Lady Chloe we must make haste the show will begin in a few hours and I must get you dressed," the small imp said.

After being rushed into her room a group of female youkai began stripping her and shooing her into the bathroom. Two fish youkai cleaned her body and washed her gold and bronze hair. All the youkai present noticed a spike her sent, Chloe was now embarrassed beyond belief. She just hit the peak of her heat which meant that all single male youkai in the area would be attempting to mate with her.

"My Lady we can give you something to cover your scent," the young imp said.

"Please do."

After disguising the spicy scent of the young lion, the youkai servants continued to dress Chloe in her kimono.

The elder imp pulled out Chloe kimono and looked at the other servants before asking, "My dear, what reason has your father sent you here?"

"To represent my pride for the art exhibit tonight why?" Chloe asked clearly displeased that she was being interrogated by a servant.

"My lady this is a mating kimono are you sure you packed the right kimono?" the elder imp asked.

Chloe spun around quickly and looked at the beautiful white kimono in shock. "I did not pack this…

"Wait there is a note," the elder imp added.

_My dearest daughter, I know this was not the way you wanted to find out however drastic times call for drastic measures. I have packed a mating kimono to announce you are taking suitors. Hopefully the Lord of the West will take an interest in you. Japan is an important political ally that Europe needs. Please forgive me, I know you wanted to fall in love as your sisters have, but as my last daughter I ask you to mate for your country instead of your heart. I will not accept any other offers then from Lord Sesshoumaru. Again, I apologize to you my precious cub. Love Always Your Father._

Chloe sat down on the bed and looked at the letter her father wrote. Clearly it was his hand who wrote this. She searched for the royal seal and found the golden paw on the envelope. "Please dress me."

The females present could feel the emotional rollercoaster Chloe was going through but remained quiet. They dressed her in the white kimono that was covered with gold, bronze and silver paws, the royal crest of her family.

"Can you get Lady Kagome for me?" Chloe asked the young imp.

"Of course my lady," the imp said bowing low to Chloe.

When the imp returned with Kagome, Chloe heard her miko friend gasp.

"I am to be mated soon, read this," she said handing Kagome the letter her father wrote.

"I see," Kagome said. "I will alert Inuyasha of this treason."

"No Kagome please, I honestly did not know but I really want to attend the exhibit tonight. I promise I won't say a thing to Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome smiled, she knew that there was no way Chloe could have known so she trusted her word. She had already been dreaming o the demon lord for weeks now. Once she saw him, wither she would run in fear or inquired about him. "Very well, I will see you later," Kagome said before leaving she winked at Chloe and flashed a bright smile.

Now dressing in her mating kimono Chole looked at herself. _Well at least I clean up well_. Her pink eyes stood out from the rest of her golden complexion. Her copper toned hair was now combed back in a low elegant ponytail held together with a diamond claw clip. The amber kimono clung tight to her breast and hung loosely around her hips. She put on the silver stilettos she bought while hanging out with Kagome.

"My lady are you ready?" the young female imp asked her.

"Yes," Chloe answered with a hint of sadness. _How could father do this to me?_

Once in the ballroom room Chloe felt as if she was transported to heaven. The artwork was displayed in such a refined manner that she forgot her problems and floated from painting to painting. She noticed the strange looks all the males in the room where giving her and her sighed. _Which one of these guys is Sesshoumaru?_ Too bad she didn't think to ask Kagome. She decided that she wouldn't talk to any males.

Chloe gracefully glided in her kimono. Arousal filled the room as every available male looked at her exotic features. Most of the Japanese youkai had never venture to Europe so they did not know who she was. One after another she turned down. There was no way any of those males were the Inu no Taisho. Despite her current situation she was enjoying herself. Never had any male in her father's kingdom paid her so much attention. These Japanese youkai had some cheesy pickup lines. Finally Chloe made her way to the piece of art that she saw in her room. She stood there transfixed on the deep brown eyes of her grandmother. Of course she knew the story of Queen Nefertiti better then any.

Her grandmother was in love with a demon but was promised to a human king. Before she was married, the lion spirit took her away and impregnated her with her father. The human foolishly married Nefertiti and tried to become a god. He made her grandmother a deity and himself a god. Their kingdom hated them for the new found religion and upon the death of the king they return to their former gods, instead of worshipping the sun god. Her grandmother then pretended to be a man to rule Egypt. She and her son were cast out once her disguise was discovered. Fleeing to Europe she was adored as an ancient Grecian goddess, Aphrodite. Then one day the lion youkai who impregnated her brought her to Japan and they lived for centuries in peace. Until her grandmother fell in love with another demon this time he was an Inu. She then left her grandfather for her new lover. Not knowing that he was already mated with a beautifully evil dog demoness, Kiraloki, Nefertiti's life ended at the hands of her lovers mate. Her grandfather, the lion youkai in turn made an alliance with a dragon youkai named Ryukotsusei who wounded the Japanese Taiyoukai so severely that he gave his life to protect a human woman who was birthing a hanyou. After the death of the great Taiyoukai her grandfather left while Japan was in chaos taking his son to Europe. Her grandfather then formally challenged the female Taiyoukai of Europe, Elizabeth, who he over threw. Now her pride ruled Europe.

Chloe knew the painful story all to well. It was a reminder not to make the same mistakes of the past. When her father challenged the son of the former lord of Japan for absolute power of the youkai left in the world, the powerful Inu Youkai sent him home with his tail between his legs. Soon after her mother committed suicide from the shame. Her father had since attempted to atone for his transgressions. Now she was his final hope.

"Beautiful," a deep impassive baritone voice said behind her.

Stunned from her thoughts Chloe quickly turned to see who the alluring voice belonged to, when he saw her dream man directly in front of her. "You…who are you?" she stammered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew in his shock. _It is she, the women in my paintings and my dreams. She is real._ He heard her question but his mouth would not answer. For the first time in the demon lords life he was at a lost for words.

Chloe's cheeks redden under the intense scrutiny of his glare. All of the nights she had pleasured herself to his image and now the real thing was looking at her with his golden eyes. Her breath hitched as his clawed hand reached out to touch her. He was real.

Sesshoumaru needed to touch her, to make sure he wasn't dreaming again. When his fingers made contact with her warm skin he answered her question. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho of the youkai realm and Lord of the West. And you are?"

"Lady Chloe, the youngest daughter of the European Taiyoukai Christoph," she breathlessly answered.

Sesshoumaru's disposition drastically changed. The woman haunting his dreams was the daughter of his rival. He grabbed her arm a little too roughly and said just low enough for her to hear him, "Come with me little pussy and make no noise or your father will bury you."

He all but dragged Chloe out of the ballroom into his library, once there he place a sound proof barrier up and with red laced eyes he turned and looked at her. "Explain your reason for being here and I will consider sparing your life."

Confused Chloe bowed low and purred, for her it was a primal sign of submission, she knew her life was in danger. She was alone in his palace amongst his guest. "My lord we received an invitation and I merely here in my father's absence."

Not sensing any deceit Sesshoumaru continued his interrogation of the young loin demoness, "Then tell this Sesshoumaru why would her send his youngest daughter who in now in heat to a palace full of male demons…further more what spell has your demented father placed on this Sesshoumaru."

Chloe looked up in bewilderment, "Spell my lord?"

"Do not toy with me. I know your father wants me to mate you. Tell me of the spell that makes me dream and paint images of you."

Chloe now understood why she received so many evil glares. The paintings and the sculptures where all of her, she thought it was a mere coincidence that the images favored her.

"You are dreaming of me my lord? Then I must be under that same enchantment because I have dreamt of you every night for a month," confessed Chloe.

Sesshoumaru looked deeply in her pink eyes and knew she had told him the truth. "Tell me of your dreams and I will tell you mine."

He sat down on the hand woven rug and pulled Chloe into his lap as she began tell him about her arousing dream. As tantalizing as her version was his took them both over the edge. Deep inside both youkai were burning with unbridled desire. Chloe being in heat did nothing to help the situation. Sesshoumaru looked at her and asked a question that her father had hoped for. "Honor this Sesshoumaru by becoming my mate."

Chloe pink eyes now heavy laden with a flaming passion she had never experienced nodded her acceptance. Unable to contain himself Sesshoumaru quickly removed her clothing and inhaled deeply her spicy jasmine scent. Just as in his dreams he is overcome with fervor, his pulsing manhood hardened now prepared to satisfy her as only he can. He knows she is pure and will have to be gentle.

Being a lioness youkai Chloe is ready to take control. She stands up and stretches her perfectly tanned body and begins to nuzzle Sesshoumaru's face as she rips his silk black and gold kimono off along with his pants. While she is gently prodding him she then reaches down and massages his erection until she is satisfied at his rigidness. She circles around Sesshoumaru as if she is stalking her prey and abruptly lays down giving him a bird's eyes view of her now dripping cavern.

Sesshoumaru is shocked at how brazen his virginal temptress is in her display of her body. Catching a whiff of her scent Sesshoumaru's is now salivating. He crawls over to her and tastes the sweet nectar dripping from her being. Now drunk with desire he whimpers a silent plea for her to allow him entrance to her soul. Chloe then turns over onto all fours showing him that she is submissive to his wants and needs.

Sesshoumaru being a dog demon takes this sign as his cue to continue his ministrations. He takes his claw and gently scratches her back, he then plants soft kiss down the same path his claw went. Chloe didn't not understand this, as a lion she was that mating would be for about ten seconds and then in thirty minutes or so she would start the mating dance all over again. Here she was with a dog demon and apparently they gave pleasure to their mates prolonging the sensation as long as they could.

She purred in bliss as Sesshoumaru began to lick from her clit to her ass. His texture tongue felt divine of her more sensitive areas. Then Sesshoumaru growled low, so low that is sound like a purr but she knew better, dogs don't purr. Decided that she needs to know exactly what he wanted to do to her she said "Tell me the secrets in your heart."

"Life your buttocks up and let me savor more of you," after she complied he suckled at her clit and slowly inserted two fingers in her wetness and his thump into her ass. Chloe was not expecting that. "Now relax and allow me to bring you to ecstasy."

Chloe did just as he asked and relax her muscles. Initially she felt a twinge of pain but the wave of rapture flowed through her body soon after. She purred louder and he began to massage her walls.

"Now cum for this Sesshoumaru."

Chloe felt her abdomen tighten on command and she lost control of herself. Her breathing became erratic, her body began to shudder and her legs violently shook. She screamed out in glee as wave after sweet wave of orgasmic rapture coursed through her body.

"Chloe tell me how does a lioness mate?"

"I would think just as a dog would on all fours correct?"

"Correct," he said before he slammed his long curved cock deep inside her successfully breaking her barrier. He did not give her time to adjust as he evened out his motion. The moist slickness of her walls trickled out making a wonderful smacking down as his balls hit up against her clit. The friction was unbearable; he had never felt a riper female in his life. The way her vaginal walls clamped down hard on his dick almost made him cry with merriment. Then she screamed out bite me bite me HARD. So he complied and tastes the saccharine fluid which gave her life.

Chloe roared like a lioness in triumph. The palace structure began to quake as he pounded deeper and harder into her. She was now pushing back against him just as fiercely. She felt another orgasm surge through her and she collapsed. Her last peak milked Sesshoumaru and they were tied together.

"What's happening? I can't move," Chloe asking with panic on her tone.

"Calm yourself I am an Inu youkai remember when the male has an orgasm we are tied to our partner until we are finished ejaculating. It will be over in about 45 minutes," Sesshoumaru answered his mate with half closed eyes.

"WOW that's a long time to cum, you lucky dog!" Chloe joked.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "That is why we dogs make sure we please our mate's unlike you lions."

"Well will you be ready to begin again in thirty minutes?" she cynically asked.

"This Sesshoumaru will be ready as soon after the tie breaks…how about you?"

"I'm sure I can handle you dog boy." Chloe retorted before she yawned.

THE END

A/N: Ok first I want to apologize if there are any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta for this fic. If there are any interested email me at Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review and if you want more just ask me and I will try to comply.


End file.
